Furry and Scaly Relationships
by DragonFoxlover
Summary: Not Actually Alpha and omega just needed a category. This for my friends on Skype rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Furry and Scaly relationships**

 **All characters are Anthro**

A lone dragon named Takato was walking down the street from his house on his way to the park to meet up with his friends. As he walked to the central area he saw his friends in deep conversation occasionally laughing and cracking jokes. His friends consisted of the wolf sisters Moonlight and Namiyo, a hare named Ken, and last but not least a beautiful fox named Akemi. As Takato walked up to his friends he saw Akemi and was instantly mesmerized with her natural beauty. "TAKATO" yelled Moonlight. "Huh whats up Moonlight" "you zoned out on us for a minute you ok man" "yeah I'm fine just thinking about something" said Takato. "Ok dude are you sure your ok i can feel the heat coming off you from over here more so than normal." Moonlight asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine uh Akemi can i talk to you in private i want to ask you something?" "sure," said Akemi. "Uh Akemi i..like you i like you a lot and i was wondering if i could possibly t-take you on a d-date?" stuttered Takato. "uh" Akemi had a worried look on her face then leaned in a kissed Takato on the cheek then told him to come to her house on Friday at 8:00 then walked back to the others and dragged Moonlight and Namiyo by their tails back to her house leaving Ken wondering what the heck happened while Takato was just stunned then he exclaimed in happiness and grabbed Ken by the ears and dragged him back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Takato and Ken got to Takato`s and was greeted by his mom "Hey mom is it ok if Ken stays the night" What did his mo- I'm sorry Ken" "*sigh* its ok Mrs. Humez," replied Ken. Now Most people don't know this since Ken moved from a different state but Ken is actually homeless and also a orphan. His parent fell on hard times and could`t afford the rent so they got kicked out his father committed suicide out of depression and his mother out of grief leaving poor Ken alone. He then got moved to our town with a foster family but was kicked out by the family so now he lives on the street. "Its fine Takato. Ken you gonna have dinner with us Im making Lasagna," Said Mrs. Humez . "well if it lasagna i can't refuse," Joked Ken

 ***Timeskip***

"Dude that Lasagna was amazing right and with your mom being a dragon it bairly took any time at all," said Ken "OK the reason i Dragged you all the way over here is cause i got some news." "What is it" "i finally asked Akemi out on a date," "Finally took you long enough," joked Ken. "Hey shut up man anyway thats all i really wanted to say," replied Takato " You think about sex yet" asked Ken "woah man to soon but yes i have" replied Takato "you wanna play some call of duty" "sure"

 **Meanwhile at Akemi`s house**

"Mom can Moonlight and Naminyo spend the night" "I don't care and we are having take out for dinner so you pick the restaurant you know my rules" i know mom." "come on guys lets go to my room"

 ***Timeskip***

"Thanks for the food Akime." the two sisters say. "Your welcome." replied Akime "Hey guys Takato finally asked me out on a date," blurted Akime "Thats awesome what did you say" "i told him to meet me at my house Friday at 8," replied Akime "What do you plan on doin" "I got something in mind but I'm not telling ANYONE yet ok" " Rodger that Akime," ok guys lets get some sleep ok" "*yawn* ok "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Akemi`s house Friday 8:30**

'Where is he. He was sopposed to be here. What if he does not show. Oh my god what am I gonna do.' thought Akemi as she paced back and forth and back and forth. As she was pacing she heard a crash outside her house. When she went outside she was met with a gruesome site. There was Takato hanging from a tree with a torn wing, broken tail, broken muzzle, and last but not least a shattered arm. "TAKATO WHAT HAPPENED OMG HOLD ON" Akemi screamed frantically. She then ran inside and called 911.

 **2 hours later in hospital**

"Doctor is he ok" Akemi asked worriedly. "*sigh* we honestly don't know Takato suffered a massive head injury upon crashing into that tree honestly I'm surprised he's still alive but thats dragons for you very durable creatures." replied the Doctor. "*groans* What happened." groaned Takato "Takato your awake do you remember what happened to you." exclaimed Akemi "uh Akemi that you?" "Yes its me now do you remember what happened to you?" "Well…

 **Takato's house 8:00**

"Takato your late hurry the fuck up" urged Ken "Don't you think i know that I'm working on it" Takato was standing in the mirror trying his best to get all the dirt out of his scales and look as good as possible. " Dude you look fine believe me Akemi dose not care if there is a little dirt now she will care if you are super late now LETS GO" explained Ken "Ok I'm going I will be back later." "Be careful there have been reports of lightning strikes in that area" "Il'l be careful" "Good I wish you the best of luck my friend" "Thanks" So then Takato's flight over to Akemi's began and as Takato was getting closer and closer he heard a loud BANG then a flash then nothing.

 **Back at hospital**

"And now I'm here" Takato finished his story "Hello earth to Akemi" Then out of the blue Akemi leaned in and out of no where full on kissed Takato who tho shocked at first melted into the kiss and kissed back and while they were kissing Ken and Takato's mom came running in and say the two in all their glory. Takato and Akemi noticed the two newcomers and disconnected with heavy blushes. "Come on Ken lets leave the two lovebirds alone."

 **Authors note: There might be a lemon in the next chapter I haven't decided yet. If you are wondering what Takato, Akemi, the Wolf sisters, or Ken looks like check out my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did that come from Akemi?" Asked Takato laughing nerbously. "Oh, Takato, I uhh... Uh I have loved you for awhile and I don't know what came over me." "Akemi It's fine, I actually enjoyed it." "You did?" "Yes I have a question, uh, how long have you loved me?" "I've loved you since I met you, it just took me a little while to realize it. It was about the time I was going out with that jerk named Brian." "You mean that wolf who I took down on the football field, then made him look like a fool when he tried to hit me? Then got rough with you so I kicked his ass further?" "That's the one, but what really got me was when you told him if you saw him make fun of anyone or decide to bully anyone else then you wont hesitate to beat the shit out of him again. But what really got me was how he beat that kid for standing up for himself and you stepped in, even when he pulled a weapon on you, you stayed right where you were, you didn't back down, to me that was admirable and selfless, and that's what made me realize my love for you. That's also about the time that I started hanging out with you, and you treated me like anyone else, you didn't try to get my respect or anything, you just treated me like one of your friends, and I loved that. All in all I love your personality and I gotta say your choice of friends is amazing, you accept any outcast as one of your own, and you treat them with respect. Like that one fur, what was his name, Riley? Yeah that's it when people found out he was gay you didn't care, you actually told him to be who he was. Not what other people wanted him to be. So I got a question for you how long have you loved me?" Akemi asked. "I started pretty much as soon as I saw you. I saw that you were a kind person even if you were going out with Brian at the time. But when you stood up for me when Brian and his dipshit 'squad' as he liked to call them. That was when my love was set in stone for you but I knew Brian would never let you go out with me or else he would probably attempt to kill me so I kept my mouth shut then you broke up with him and left the cool kids in the dust cause you were tired of being a part of their bullying and started to hang out with me I thought Brian was gonna come after me to point I stopped going to school and learned martial arts not that I ever used it but still I was paranoid then I later find out that him and his goons got jumped by people that apparently supported me that I knew I would always have people at my back including you and I knew you were the one for me. I loved your personality. I loved the fact that you would fight for those you cared about. And I loved everything else then Ken finnaly convinced me to work up the courage to ask you out on a date." Stated Takato proudly " though if I hadn't I probably wouldn't be in this hospital bed but it was worth it every second of it so far now I don't mean to be rude but we have some guests so let's be good hosts shall we." Takato asked politely. Just then Takatos mom and Ken walked in. " Hey Takato we picked a old friend on the way over here." As Ken said that a pure black fox dragon hybrid walked in. "RILEY Omg your back" Takato exclaimed happily.


	5. Chapter 5

"Riley I can't believe your back where have you been" Takato rambled on and on but was soon cut off by Riley "Dude calm down look I'll tell you everything" Riley told him which shut Takato up pretty quickly.

 ***TimeSkip***

20 minutes later

Riley was finished explaining everything then he looked a Takato and said " I'm sorry about your tail Takato" Takato cocks his head slightly then looked at where his tail should be and didn't see it then when he tried to move it and didn't feel anything it dawned on him. His tail was amputated because when he crashed his tail was broken so badly that there was no hope of it ever healing and if they hadn't it could have caused some serious problems to Takato's spine. "My tail" Takato started crying. "Riley why is Takato crying " Akemi asked worriedly. "I'll take this one Riley" Takato's mom explains. " A dragon's tail is considered one of the most important limbs on a dragon's body without it a dragon will never be able be able to fly again. Basically Takato is grounded for life." Takato's mom explained. "Maybe not I specialize in cybernetic limbs i can build a tail for him then have the doctor attach it but the doctor would have to wire it into his brain which could cause some serious problems but if all you are willing to take that chance then i will gladly build it for you" Riley explained. Takato perked up immediately, "I'll be able to fly again!" he exclaimed "Its a possibility" Riley replied. "But I want you to know that if this goes wrong then you can be paralyzed everywhere from waist down to neck down and worst case scenario is that it will cause you to go brain dead if something goes wrong but I will say this I will personally be helping attach the tail to your brain cause i know the tech behind the limb and the doctor that will do the surgery will be hand picked be myself so the chances of this happening are slim but still it could happen. And before you answer talk to your family, friends, girlfriend because this is a really big decision ok promise me that much." Riley explained. "I will. Now I'm tired as shit so if you all don't mind then may I please get some sleep." Takato asked. "That's fine we will all be back tomorrow" replied Takato's mom. Everybody left except Akemi who as she was leaving rubbed her tail under his chin and told him that she may have a VERY pleasant surprise for tomorrow. This comment left Takato with many thoughts running through his head not all of them being appropriate for young viewers eyes (LOL). "Ok now to get some sleep and hey maybe my wildest dreams will come true like me finally getting to mate with Akemi HA like that will happen all well a boy can dream." Takato conversed with himself then fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 **Akemi's house**

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO" Akemi shouted at the Wolf sisters. "Dude calm down what did you do" Moonlight calmed her down. " As i was walking out of Takatos room I rubbed under his chin with my tail then told him I may have VERY pleasant surprise so I bet he's thinking about mating right now and I don't know what to do or what to say or ANYTHING about this topic" Akemi was freaking out. "Now hold on we will explain everything to you" Moonlight replied. Then after a LONG explanation full of demonstrations, hands on activities, and other stuff. Akemi now knew everything she needed to know about the act of mating also called sex. "Thanks guys you been a HUGE help" Akemi thanked the sisters.

 ***TimeSkip***

 **Next day**

"MOM IM GONNA GO VISIT TAKATO AT THE HOSPITAL!" Akemi yelled at her mom from the door. "Ok be home by 9:00 alright" " Got it mom" Akemi replied. When Akemi pulled up at the hospital she was met with a confusing site there was Takato talking to Riley outside the hospital. "Dude you need a ride home" Riley asked Takato "Nah I'll just walk its not that far" Ok I'll call you when the tail is done. Hey theres Akemi" "Hey uh I'm gonna catch a ride with Akemi if you don't mind." "What so you can get your VERY pleasant surprise" "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT" "You talk in your sleep" Riley laughed. Just then Akemi pulled up in her truck "Hey Akemi can I catch a ride with you" Takato asked nicely. "Of coarse hop in. Hey Riley." Akemi replied "Hey Akemi don't have to much fun the doctor told him to not do anything to rough." Riley winked at her which caused her to blush while thinking thank god for a red coat.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;"strongAkemi's Car/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Where are we going Akemi" asked Takato. "We are headed to my house and I already asked your mom if you could spend the night and she said it was fine" replied Akemi. The rest of the car ride was pretty silent with Takato rubbing the stub of his tail. eventually they pulled up to Akemi's house. "So whats the plan for tonight?" Takato asked. "Oh we are gonna have some fun" she replied while purring seductively causing Takato to blush heavily as she dragged him inside. As Akemi dragged the poor dragon to her room Takato couldn't help but wonder if this was really happening or if it was a dream. When they made it to Akemi's room she sat him down on the bed and began taking her clothes off much to Takatos amazement. 'yep this happening' he thought to himself. Takato's little friend began to poke out of his sheath as he watched Akemi get undressed and showed off her sexy body. She then growled seductively while taking off his pants and shirt leaving him in his underpants. " Aww is someone enjoying them self" Akemi says while pulling his underpants off and stroking the underside of his erection with her soft hands until he is fully hard. "Damn Takato" Akemi exclaimed while stroking his rock hard 10" penis Takato just groaned in pleasure as a reply. Then Akemi started licking the tip and slowly engulfed his entire cock in one fell swoop while slightly gaging. Takato groaned REALLY loud in pleasure at this and wasted no time in shoving his tongue in as deep as he could in Akemi's pussy when she swung it right to his face. They engaged in the 69 position till without warning tacit exploded in Akemi's mouth which caused Akemi to orgasm and spray her juices right in to his maw. "You want the main coarse now Takato" Akemi asked "Hell yeah I do" Takato replied. Akimbo then got on all fours and showed Takato her soaked pussy that desperately needed filling Takato placed his rod at her entrance."Please be careful this is my first time" "I will" he replied Takato then started pushing slowly into he vagina until he reached her hymen. He looked at Akemi who then nodded. He then thrusted hard breaking her hymen which caused her to yelp out in pain. Takato stayed perfectly still Akemi told he could proceed. When she nodded at him he started thrusting kinda hard and slow "Harder.. Takato" Akemi managed to moan out. after about of 5 minutes of this pace Takato started going harder and faster until he was wildly thrusting. "CUM INSIDE ME" Akemi screamed out as she orgasmed. the sudden constriction causes Takato to orgasm and jizz harder than he ever in his whole life as they both pass out in the blissful orgasmic afterglow./p


End file.
